Of a King's Request
by MischiefMonster
Summary: *Hiddesworth* What happens when Chris is a King ruling over a Kingdom that ceases in giving him things to offer for their protection? What happens when Chris has had his eye on Tom and claims him as his new possession. Will he become his toy or something more meaningful? *Warning* This is a rated M story and it will get smutty I suppose so keep that in mind.
1. Chapter 1

Of a King's Request

A Hiddlesworth Fanfiction

Chapter One

He grimaced out the window, his squinted eyes looking over the small town that a lay a few miles away. It was rather a dirt poor town and he had spent every waking moment sucking them dry of their gold and silver, leaving them to trade their possessions for necessary items like food and water. Was he a cruel King? Nonsense. He offered protection for these people and damn good protection at that. He had a posted guard at every gate, corner and street. There was nobody that could enter or leave the town without being pestered and possibly thrown in his dungeon. There had been many a time where an unfortunate soul had found themselves in his dungeon, granting him the sick liberty of slowly torturing them until they confessed to their offenses and even at that, they'd best be rather grateful if the King decided to excuse their execution. He gave a frown, turning away from the window. He continued to his throne room, his long red cape flowing behind him. Was he a cold hearted King? Again nonsense. He watched his guards salute him before he took his place sitting atop his thrown. His long blond hair rested gently on his shoulders.

He leaned his chin in his hand, giving a sigh. Twas rather lonely in this Kingdom he was forced to run, though not unhappy to have. After all people bowing down to him, giving into his will and following his orders gave him a great sense of joy. Still there was something missing. As a King it was his duty to serve the Kingdom, to run everything and to ensure the safety of his people even if he sucked them dry of every possession they held dear. But he did not have anyone to share it with. He had many a suitor come to try and convince him that they are even worthy his time but they were not. He often sent them away in a fit of rage, swearing he would throw them in his dungeon otherwise. He did not care if they were royalty or not. If anyone displeased him they deserved to be tortured, to feel the pain he had to suffer just from their sheer disobedience. But now he had to solve this problem of loneliness. He was King and if he wanted, he could easily have anyone become his toy. His pet. After all everyone in his Kingdom had to obey him. Even if it was to be his tool. Though he had ravaged many, they were truly not worth his time to do so. It did ease the loneliness for a small amount of time but it would only come back stronger.

He recalled a rather handsome young man from the town who had caught his eye more than once. He didn't care much to even get to know the names of his citizens, but that boy. He had to know his name. But when he requested it from the boy he refused, causing him to get rather angry. He remembers the hard slap he gave the boy and the way he went crashing to the ground. That handsome face of his bruised and dirty, his green eyes full of hate and his black hair in a mess. But still the boy did not give his name, which caused him to bring his wrath upon the town. Increasing the taxes until they became poor. He then proclaimed a law for the townspeople to give up their possessions. Making sure to threat anyone who disagrees with death. After which he went to the town once more. Taunting the boy and assuring him he could make the madness end by simply uttering his name. Still the boy refused, leaving him in an angry state though he was still thinking of what further punishment he could rain upon the town due to the boy's intolerance. He remembers he assured the boy he would return and he would utter his name. Even if he had to bruise his delicate skin all over to get it.

His thoughts were interrupted as a guard ran through the door, causing him to glare massive daggers "My King" The guard greeted respectfully as he knelt before him "What is it!?" He snapped, clearly unhappy the guard interrupted his thought process. He watched the guard lean their head down, as if they were ashamed to look into his icy blue eyes "The town's people have run out of possessions to give. There is nothing left in exchange for their protection" His eyes widened, they ran out of possessions? He scratched his chin, his facial hair brushing against his fingers. Well now what would he do? Those damned townspeople. He glanced up at the guard, his cold eyes studying him before a smile appeared on his face.

He rose from his throne "Request two guards to go to the town center. Wait until I get there for further instructions" The guard bowed respectfully "Yes my King" He watched him scurry out of the room before he walked to his chambers. They ran out of possessions huh? He opened his closet revealing his armored clothing. He would still get one last thing in his possession before agreeing to keep protecting the people. He slipped on his silver plated chest piece, his sleeves now covered with silver knitting. He slipped his wrist protectors on and finally walked out of his chambers, heading down the hall. His stomps echoed off the walls of his Palace before he made his way to the horse stables. His guards saluting him before assisting him in mounting his horse "Make sure the townspeople are gathered around when I get there" He growled before kicking the sides of his horse, signaling it to go. He gave a small smile, the wind blowing his hair about as the horse continued to gallop towards the town. He could see the townspeople gathering around. Two posted guards stood outside the welcome gate.

He signaled his horse to come to a slow pace "My King" He smiled watching the guards salute him "Did you follow my orders?" His voice sounded deep and rather unforgiving "Yes my King, everyone was called to the town center. Two guards are waiting inside" He nodded and without another word signaled his horse to walk through the gate. He frowned, hearing the chatter between the townspeople before he appeared. He smirked watching everyone move aside as he passed through, each citizen bowing their head respectfully "I hear you have run out of possessions" He looked around, his eyes settling upon the towns speaker who looked rather frightened and why should he not be? After all if he displeased the King, he could easily have him beheaded. Though he was in a rather forgiving mood as long as he got the final possession he wanted.

He heard the speaker clear their throat before looking him in the eye "Y-Yes my King but we beg for your forgiveness. W-We shall come up wit-" He became silent upon seeing his King's raised hand "I care not for your words. You have run out of possessions. Of things to give your King in exchange for protection and just what can you do to keep that protection?" He watched the speaker shiver, everyone around him glancing at each other with concerned faces "Umm...W-We" He growled "Silence" His voice was loud and darkness filled it. He glanced around at the many frightened faces and smiled with satisfaction "You have nothing else left to offer your King, the King that offered you protection. The King that offered you safety" His smiled seeing the frightened faces increase fear.

He signaled his horse to walk around in a circle, allowing him to eye each and every one of them"This is how you choose to show how grateful you are? Pathetic" He signaled his horse to stop, his eyes glancing to the sky "And here I expected so much more from my citizens" He growled hearing someone step forward "My Kin-" He snarled, pointing his finger at the speaker "SILENCE" He heard gasps though he could care less "Though" He allowed his horse to walk around once more "I am feeling rather generous so I shall ask for one last possession and in exchange, I shall grant you continued protection" He eyed the crowd of curious eyes, trying to search for the man he was looking for but had no such luck. He perched his lips, perhaps he was in the back of the crowd? He snapped his fingers "Guards" He watched the two guards approach him, both saluting "Yes my King?" He smirked, his eyes lighting up with sick pleasure "Bring me the young man that has captured my eye" He glanced away "And do not hesitate to kill anyone in your way" The guards bowed respectfully before pushing innocent townspeople out of the way, prepared to search every house for the boy.

Tom's eyes widened, hearing the so called King request to find him. Such an idea made him sick. He found the King to be a cruel, coldhearted, bitter bluke who was more than undeserving to even have his title. He felt his stomach turn in knots, his mother wrapping her arms protectively around him. He had been questioned by the cruel man more than once about his name but refused to tell him anything. Why should he even utter a word to a man whom he did not even respect? Yes he was a King and any royalty should be praised but to cause these people so much pain just for sick entertain was something he could not forgive. He watched the guards continue to push innocent people out of the way, causing his face to twist in anger.

How is this justice? How is this leadership? You do not push the less fortunate and innocent to the ground. He felt his mother's grip get tighter, the guards still searching through the crowd. He let out a small growl "Come mother" He turned, placing his hands on her shoulders "Let us leave" His mother's face showed a scared confused expression "Thomas" His mother's voice sounded as though she had given up hope "No mother!" He hissed quietly "I refuse to be that man's possession" He looked around the guards still causing innocent people to fall to the ground by their careless hands. His eyebrows tilted in anger before he grabbed his mother's hand "Let us try to get away" He turned to walk but smacked right into someone. The force of which caused him to fall to the ground "Cease him!" He heard the King order before he quickly moved, though the guard he bumped into grabbed his arm. He struggled against his grip "No!" He shouted, his wrist finally slipping from the guards grip. He fell to the ground once more, dirt covering his face and clothes.

He heard the two other guards push their way past people before he glanced at his mother's worried expression "Come here you little brat" The first guard said, his figure looming over Tom's causing him to move. He quickly crawled his way up, nearly tripping as he ran past the many people. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, his hair moving wildly around. He didn't dare look back, hearing more innocent people being pushed out of the way. He felt something grip his arm and the fabric of his sleeve to tear. He fell to the ground once more with a hard thud, letting out a small yelp as he felt a sharp metal heel hit his back. He hissed his pain, several guards grabbing his arms and forcing him up. Dirt covered him from head to toe. He could hear the desperate shouts from his mother in the background. He dug his feet into the ground, wiggling his body violently. He desperately wanted out of their grip. He would rather die than have his eyes rest upon that unjust man.

He felt his feet dig deeper into the ground causing the guards to stumble "Move it!" One of them commanded. He bit into his lip, trying his hardest to remain where was until their hand landed a swift hit to the back of his head. He felt his teeth tear into his lip, causing a cut. He let out a yelp, the pain from the guards hitting the back of his legs were causing bruises on his skin. He stumbled forward, his head hanging low. Running his tongue over his lip, he could taste the bittersweet iron as it dripped onto the ground. Their grips only getting tighter, making him hiss in pain before he was thrown. He landed on his knees, his hands stretched out in front of him. The King's laughter causing a chill to run down his spine.

He had been watching the whole scene play out, the boy trying to get away from his guards and the bruises he received from doing so. He gave a soft chuckle, here he thought the boy was smarter but than again he knew of the boy's disliking for him. He watched his guards roughly handle the boy, his lip bleeding and a generous amount of dirt laid across his skin. He signaled his horse to approach the boy still on his knees "Rather foolish to try and outrun my guards, would you not agree?" He eyed the boy's hateful glare, the scowl across his lips indicating he would not utter a word to the King. He gave a soft chuckle, his eyes scanning the crowd "I have offered you protect in exchange for the possessions you hold dear however" He glanced back at the boy, seeing the same hateful glare in his eyes "I will cease the exchange of possessions and still offer you protection if" A smirk played across his lips.

He could feel the boy's stare still on him, growing ever intense "This boy agrees to become my possession and mine alone" He heard the boy stand up "NO!" Anger hit him as he glared at the boy standing tall for the moment "You dare refuse my offer?" He questioned the boy who continued to stand, he didn't want to waste his guards energy just yet. He heard someone clear their throat and glanced over at the town speaker "Umm my King perhaps you could reconsid-" He growled, his teeth showing "You dare refuse my rather generous offer?!" He looked back at the boy, his eyes burning into his soul "I will not go with such a man as you" He could catch the English accent in the boy's voice and though this boy is the one he had his eye on, he wasn't afraid to cause harm to him. He signaled his horse to approach the boy, seeing his gentle black hair blow around. His green eyes grew darker with hate as he continued to stare up at his King.

He frowned, his eyes squinting in anger "You will come with me now" His voice boomed as he glared down at the boy noticing he was rather skinny but well-built. He had a handsome face and perfect cheekbones. His ear length hair rested in small curls as he continued standing before him. Those eyes daring to disagree with him, causing his blood to boil "You will come with me now" He repeated, his voice seeping poison. Tom's face twisted in anger, his lips spreading into a frown "And if I refuse?" His voice filled with anger something that caused the King's eyes to widen. This mere dirt poor boy refuse him? He growled and snapped his fingers "Guards!" He heard the shouts of the boy's mother as his guards roughly grabbed him.

He watched him struggle against their grip until he was pushed forward, falling on his knees once more. Though such a scene would make him smile with joy instead he found himself snarling. The boy's clothes were torn, loose even and his face covered in mass amounts of dirt. Shame really, though the boy was handsome either way. He climbed off his horse, his long blond hair blowing in the wind and the sun reflecting off his armor. He couldn't help but give a small chuckle seeing the boy's hateful glare directed towards him. Those stunning green eyes holding something that could only be described as pure loathing "That would not be wise" He responded, his accent thick and rather cheerful as he approached the boy and cupped his jaw tightly "For you shall be mine weather you want to…" He trailed off, his eyes drifting to the boy's hair before he entangled his fingers into it giving a harsh pull.

He smiled hearing the boy yelp before he leaned close "Or not" He heard the boy growl before pausing to think. He had chosen this boy because he found him the most handsome creature in this rather poor village. His kingdom lay just a few miles away and he was feeling rather lonely so he decided he needed a suitor to compliment him. And if need be a Queen. Or perhaps even a toy, this boy could be used for his entertainment after all. Just as many before him. He eyed the boy's dirty face before gently cupping his cheek. Though the boy was rather ungrateful and turned his head away "Do not touch me" Tom hissed, his hair now covering his eyes in messy curls. He growled and gripped Tom's hair once more, hearing him hiss in pain "How dare you refuse your King's touch" Tom continued to glare at him before a smile appeared on his face "And just what are you King of!?" His eyebrows were raised, a daring glaze in his green eyes as he stared straight into those blue ones.

He gave a growl, this boy really needed to learn his place. He gripped his jaw once more, making sure to leave bruises "Of you" He could feel the boy struggling to get out of his grip but to no avail. He smirked with satisfaction "And" His voice sounded cheerful as he nuzzled his nose against the boy's who still tried his hardest to struggle out of his grip "I shall be the first man to kiss you, to wed and take you. I shall have you screaming for me" He pulled away seeing the boy give a face of disgust "You may ravage me till I scream, take everything that I own including my innocence but I shall never respect nor care for you" Tom spoke with bravery in his voice, almost smiling as he saw the King's surprised expression before hearing him chuckle "How adorable" He took a few steps towards the boy, his face inches from his "You think I desire to get a dirt boy's respect or care?" He watched Tom's face turn into an expression of shock, his moment of bravery over.

He chuckled as he turned eyeing the townspeople, a smirk written across his face "I shall take this boy as my final possession" He could see the look of horror that was exchanged between the people's faces "And in return you shall get unlimited protection" His eyes lit up, a sick smile appearing on his face "Guards" He snapped his fingers once more the guards springing to his attention "Make sure" His glance turned to the boy "He does not run away" They saluted him once more "Yes my King" He watched the boy take a step back, fear clearly written in his eyes "D-Do not touch me" He repeated, causing the King to give a chuckle "Not so brave when faced with punishment I see, perhaps I shall use that to my advantage" He heard the boy yelp, his guards twisting his arms behind his back. He chucked commanding another guard over "Yes my King?" He gave a smirk "Put him in shackles" He heard the cries of the boy's mother once more "Silence that woman" He commanded darkly watching as his guards dragged her away "No let go of her!" He turned back to see the boy struggling his hardest against his guards.

The boy's face was red with tears and his hair in a mess. He scratched his chin before snapping his fingers signaling the guard to bring a dagger to the woman's throat. He almost let out a laugh, seeing the boy's eyes instantly widen "No, no plea-" Tom let out another yelp, the guards pulling up his arms in a painful manner "Do you wish to spare this woman's life?" The guard pressed the blade harder to his mother's throat, causing a small amount of blood to trickle down her skin. He could see the horror in the boy's eyes, watching the blood trail run down his mother's neck. He watched the boy lower his head "Yes..." Tom whispered, knowing full well that he could become the King's possession in exchange to spare his mother's life. He smiled seeing the boy lower his head. Almost as if he were ashamed to finally give into his King's command, of course he would have done so either way.

He gave a wicked chuckle "Than do you swear to be my possession and mine alone?" Silence filled the air, all that could be heard was the boy's breathing "I swear" He gave a smile as he signaled his guard to lower his weapon, though still have a grip on the boy's mother "You swear what?" He wanted to hear the boy say it. To tell the world that he was now the King's possession. He heard the boy give a growl and mumble the words, causing him to frown "Say it louder!" He commanded, reaching his hand out and painfully yanking the boy's hair. He heard the boy give a painful yelp, his hands still twisted behind his back "I swear I'm yours!" Tom screamed, his throat burning and his lips feeling swollen for uttering such words. He smiled, snapping his fingers once more before shackles were placed on the boy's wrists. He turned his back, walking over to his horse "Make sure they are on tight" He heard the boy yelp again as he climbed onto his horse, glancing over at him. His eyes back in that hateful glare, his lip swollen with dry blood and his hair still in a mess "I shall grant you a bath when we get to my Palace" Tom gave a growl before he was pushed forward, he stumbled forward trying to gain his balance back "Move" One of the guards commanded pushing Tom once more as he glanced back at his mother.

He felt a jolt of pain go through his heart, seeing the sad expression on his mother's face as they continued to push him. He stumbled once more before falling to the ground, hitting it with a hard thud "Get up!" One of the guards commanded as he gripped Tom's hair painfully as a way to pull him up. He hissed, his teeth clenching together before he was thrown once more. Another guard gripped his arms and roughly began pushing him past the town's welcome gate. Tom tried digging his feet into the ground once more, but the guards kept kicking his legs painfully. He hissed again, stumbling over rocks before the guard roughly pushed him. He heard that awful laughter once more as he glanced up to see the King looking straight at him "I suggest you start behaving..." He thought for a moment, he still had yet to learn the boy's name. He snapped his fingers, signaling his guards to stop "What is your name peasant?" He looked at the boy, his eyes clearly stating there would be punishment if the boy's name was not spoken.

Tom felt anger boil within his veins but he knew if he did not answer his King, there would be punishment to not only himself but to his town. The people he had known since birth and he knew better than anyone that these people had suffered enough. His teeth scrapped against his wounded lip causing him to give a silent cry of pain. He glanced around before jumping in surprise "You still refuse to tell your King?!" He stood there slightly shaken, his mouth hanging open "D-Did" He closed his eyes, taking a breath through his nose. He had to regain himself. He refused to show fear to this man "Did you not say you did not have concern for my care or respect?" He could see the King's face turn into a blank expression "I did" Tom licked his lips, giving a small smile "Than why care to even ask of my birth name?" He eyed the man sitting atop of his horse as if he actually deserved such a thing.

The King slowly felt a smile come across his face. This boy was rather educated and he spoke very bravery. He quickly gave a frown. He'd have to change that. He glanced at the boy, the same smile written across his face once more "You are right" He almost sounded as if he were congratulating the boy for speaking such a truth "However" He quickly added, the boy still eyeing him "I like to know the names of my toys" He watched the boy give another face of disgust, almost chucking "I am not your toy to use" Tom's voice was dark, unforgiving and his glare just as intense "Oh?" The King smiled "Would you bargain with the life of your mother?" He looked back at the town, the people being pushed by his guards "I can easily have her killed, right in front of your eyes even" Tom gave a swallow, his teeth grinding against each other. This man...This King was sick, cruel. The essence that he believed only could be evil.

His stomach turned unpleasantly, causing acid to burn in the back of his throat "Thomas but I go by Tom" He hissed through his teeth, not daring to even look at the King who more than likely was smiling "Thomas?" The King questioned, the name was rather polished for one so poor "And what is your last name Thomas?" He heard Tom growl, his arms shaking from anger "Hiddleston" The King smiled before he got off his horse "Thomas Hiddleston" He wore another sick smile approaching Tom who still wore a hateful glaze "And just what is your name?" He stopped, his eyes wide. Did Thomas just ask him of his name? Why should a King even whisper his name to someone so beneath him. He scratched his chin, glancing at Thomas. Then again he could grant his new toy the liberty of knowing his name before he grew bored and tossed him aside "I am Chris. Son of the royal King before me and the great grandson of the one before him" Tom let his jaw drop, his eyes turning to a confused expression before he came back to his senses "And am to refer to you by such a birth name or by your title?" Which Tom still believed he didn't deserve.

Chris smiled and crept closer to Thomas, gripping his jaw once more "By whichever you deserve my pet" He ran his fingers through Thomas's hair, watching as he squirmed "What is your last name?!" Tom shouted, his teeth bared and his hair in a tangled mess. Chris gave a chuckle, lightly slapping the other man's cheek "That my pet is something unspoken" He heard Tom struggle against his guards as he climbed on top his horse once more "Let us go shall we?" He asked with a chuckle, his horse continuing down the path "Perhaps I shall grant you a bath when we arrive Thomas" He smiled, glancing at the man that continued to struggle against his guards "And if I refuse such an offer?" He did not want to take the King's offer. He did not want anything from his King. Chris laughed and eyed Thomas "Than you shall be punished" He looked forward, seeing the very top of his Palace "Best behave Thomas" His voice was that of a taunting tone. He heard Thomas snort "Behaving for a man so unworthy of his title is not in my nature" Chris scowled but did not say a word, whatever poison spilled from Thomas's mouth would be dealt with when they returned at his palace.


	2. Chapter 2

Of a King's Request

A Hiddleworth Fanfiction

Chapter Two

Tom could feel his stomach turning, acid building in the back of his throat. His stomach twisting harder and harder in knots as Chris's palace came closer into view. At least if he called the man by his first name his mouth would not burn as bad as if he called the cruel disgusting man his King. He slowly turned his head, the wind blowing his hair around. He eyed said man sitting atop his horse, a smile written across their face as Tom resisted the urge to spill the contents of his stomach. His lip felt sore and swollen as did the rest of his body. He could feel the dry blood that stained his chin and hands. The shackles digging into his skin, leaving bloody lines in his wrists. His legs burned with every step he took, the bruises he received earlier making his legs pulse with pain. The dirt irradiating his wounds, bringing an uncomfortable sensation across his skin. His breathing was hard and his chest rung with pain every time he brought air into his lungs. Anger hit him, knowing more than likely the guards bruised his ribs when they handled him rather roughly. He let out a small growl though he was more than grateful the guards were no longer pushing him, he still could not believe how people considered this justice. He thought back to his village, his mother and friends. He was doing this for them. Not for himself. He glanced up at Chris once more, his eyes silted with anger. He knew the man atop that horse did not have any compassion nor the ability to have empathy for anyone else. After all the man did not care about anyone else but himself and though Tom did not normally wish any bad tidings upon others. He truly wished the man would get all he deserved upon his death bed.

Chris could feel those angry eyes on him, though he kept silent. Again any misbehaving would be dealt with when they returned to the palace. Still he pondered just why Thomas seemed to hate him so. He turned his head watching that angry stare continue though he just gave a chuckle "My my Thomas I did not realize your eyes adore me so" He heard a growl admit from the others throat "Yes if only they could burn holes through your body" He noticed the smirk that spread across the others swollen lips, something that caused him to frown. His hands slowly balled into fists, his nails digging into his palms "Rather brave with such words aren't you Thomas?" His voice seeped poison "I believe that just earned you a whipping" He smiled seeing the others eyes widen, their jaw slightly open in shock. The smile across his lips growing wider "Such a shame really, I didn't want to bruise that lovely skin again but I shall" He turned his attention forward, his palace a few steps away "Y-You are nothing but a bastard!" His eyes widened, a feeling of disbelief went through him upon hearing Thomas's words. He turned to face him, anger filling his eyes. He looked at his guards before climbing off his horse. Tom stood tall, his teeth snarled and his eyes sharing the same anger "I am a bastard?" He growled before snapping his fingers "Guards!" He smiled hearing a yelp admit from the others throat as he walked over "I would not want to cut out your tongue for speaking such words to your King" Chris leaned over, his nose briefly touching the other's before they pulled away with a growl. He snarled, his anger increasing at seeing Thomas's rather selfish actions "Ungrateful wrench!" He screamed, gripping Thomas's hair painfully causing them to hiss. A sound that would normally bring him joy however a scowl remained on his face. He watched those green eyes continue to stare at him, the hate increasing every second causing more anger to boil through Chris's veins "I am ungrateful?!" He heard the other snap, trying desperately to get out of his grip "I protect those I care about! I agreed to be your so called toy to save those less fortunate than I and I stand up to soulless, absent hearted, horrible people like yourself!" Tom hissed the last word before a hard slap went across his face, causing his head to turn and more blood to fly. Chris stood there, his hand burning and his breathing heavy. His body was sweating from the anger he held and his eyes were red. He looked up at his guards, seeing them flinch back as if his eyes burned them. And how he wished it would. He turned back to Thomas. His cheek was now red and inflamed. His lip bleeding once again and his hair in a mess, his eyes still holding hate for Chris who let out a deep growl. His balled his hands into tight fists before pointing a shakey finger at the man "Get him out of my sight" He spat through clenched teeth as they guards hesitantly saluted him and carried out his request. He watched as Thomas was dragged away, stumbling and protesting before the guards began handling him roughly once more. He smirked feeling just a bit better as he watched his guards mishandle the other. It was what the he deserved to being so rude to his King anyway. How dare that pathetic peasant utter such words to him! He ran his fingers through his hair, realizing he was rather dirty. Perhaps a bath would calm his nerves, after all he should not allow one so beneath him to cause such an upset.

Tom struggled, his body pulsing with pain as he tried digging his feet underneath him "Move it peasant!" One of the guards said as he was shoved forward, losing his balance that caused him to crash onto the hard cement floor of the hallway. He let out a scream, his body having the wind knocked out of it and blood pouring from his mouth and nose. He coughed trying to clear his throat, choking before he was pulled up. He let out another scream, his ribs feeling as though they were piercing through his lungs before he was shoved forward once more. His legs shaking as he tried his best to keep his balance. His head felt heavy and his vision becoming blurry, his lungs burning as he looked around the dimly lit hallway. He imagined he was now in the dungeons of the Palace, noting the outline of the shackles hanging on the walls as they continued to a large wooden door. Tom glanced up at it, a nervous feeling causing his stomach to twist. Though he refused to show any fear, he wasn't sure how much more abuse his body could take. He swallowed hard, hissing as the pain radiated from his chest.

He felt the guards grab his arms once more, watching the door open. His breath caught as he immediately noticed the many torture devices that lay around "Move" He stumbled forward again, the dirt kicking up from beneath his feet. His heart raced though he kept telling himself not to be afraid but such a thing was easier said than done when surrounded by various death machines. He hissed once more, his feet twisting before he was pushed to the center of the room where shackles hung down from the ceiling. His eyes widened and his body slightly shivered before he let out a scream, the shackles finally coming off causing a stinging sensation along with the feeling of blood dripping onto his hands. He let out another yelp, his bloody wrists once again grabbed and his arms pulled over his head "Let go!" He screamed, his voice frantic and fearful. He tried pulling his arms away but they were now stained red as his wrists continued to bleed "Keep him still!" One the guards ordered before a hard object slammed into his head. His body going forward and his mouth spitting blood. The pain pulsed through his head. His vision scattered and his arms roughly pulled above his head. He whimpered, his wrists now clasped in the shackles above him. His eyes watering. His already sore wrists now having more strain on them. He felt his body shook, pain traveling up his spine "Not so brave now huh?" One of the guards grabbed his chin, making him yelp as they applied pressure "This is going to be fun" He couldn't help but whimper once more, closing his eyes in hopes this was all just a bad dream.

He let out a scream as fingers gripped his hair, forcing his head back. He tightened his jaw, trying to silence his pain before opening his eyes once more. He felt his heart sink, his thoughts pausing and his eyes widening as he saw one of the guards holding up a knife "N-No" He whispered, leaning back. Tears beginning to fall "Oh look" He flinched away, the guard behind him trying to touch his face. He shivered once more hearing the guard laugh, the other coming closer and closer with the knife. He gave another whimper, his throat feeling sore "D-Don't plea-" A yelp attempted from his throat, the guard pulling his head back harshly "Quiet!" He commanded reducing Tom to nothing but whimpers and cries. He felt the cold steel of the knife against his neck, his breathing coming to a halt as the knife traveled down his skin stopping at the collar of his shirt. He gasped for air, his head and neck aching "P-Pleas-" He felt a strong hand on his neck causing him to choke "Quiet peasant" The guard growled before pressing the knife down his shirt collar. He shivered as the cool air hit his skin, his wounds burning. He gasped. The pain continuing as his shirt was slowly cut off, falling to rags on the floor. His tears continuing causing his eyes to sting. The fingers in his hair gripping tighter "Get the whip" The guard in front of him ordered as Tom's head went flying forward. His hair falling into his face. He let out a small sniffle, his stomach bringing acid that burned at the back of his throat. He felt himself shiver, the knife now cutting down his pants. He turned away, tilting his head as his pants fell to the ground accompanying his other now ruined clothing. He tried crossing his legs, feeling the shame of standing naked before the two other men.

His head shot up, his eyes widening as the sound of a whip echoed through the room. His fingers curled, the chains above him raddling as he tried to prepare himself for what was about to happen. He held his breath. His eyes shut tightly trying to ignore the pain that flowed throughout his body. His stomach twisting harder, a nervous feeling built inside him. He jumped, hearing another echo go through the room "You ready peasant?" The guard asked with a laugh making him whimper once more. He could hear the guard raising the whip. His shivering grew worse, waiting for the harsh stinging pain. His eyes shut tighter, the whip echoing as the guard pulled it back. He let more tears fall before he screamed out in the pain. The whip digging into his skin, slicing his flesh open. His throat burned, his screaming continuing as the new wound seeped blood down his back. The stinging sensation radiating through him, the burning growing harsher as the air around him got colder. His teeth clenched together, a hiccup admitting from his throat. His body started to feel numb, his mouth wanting to scream out until his throat was sore.

Chris ran his hands through the water, giving a light hum as it ran over his skin. He leaned back, running his now wet hands through his hair causing it to stick to his neck. He shook his head, his hair flying side to side before he slowly stood. Eyeing the water as he untied his robe, letting it fall to the floor. He shivered, the cool air causing goosebumps on his bare body. He gave a slight groan as he stepped over the tub. Letting out a small sigh of relief as he lowered himself into the water. He gave a satisfied moan, leaning back. His back touching the cool surface of the tub, the warm water running over his body making him instantly relax. He tilted his head to the side, his hair sticking to his face and shoulders. His blue eyes closed, a small smile tugging at his lips. His thoughts going back to Thomas, causing his eyes to open 'Hmm Thomas' He brought his hand up, scratching his chin. How was his new toy doing? Such a pity the boy misbehaved, he would have gladly allowed the boy to bathe with him but he chose to be ungrateful.

He closed his eyes, picturing Thomas in the tub with him.

That small yet well-built body dripping with water, that smooth skin glistening with the reflections of the sunlight. Those green eyes filled with lust and that hair sticking to his face in beautiful strands.

He let out a small moan, finding the image very pleasant as he snaked his hand down. He continued to picture Thomas.

The way his body moved as he slowly crawled on top of Chris and those perfect pink lips lightly brushing against his.

He gave a moan as he gently wrapped his fingers around himself, pumping at a slow pace continuing to picture the boy.

That long slender neck becoming bruised with his kisses, marking him, claiming Thomas as his and only his. The erotic sound of those whimpers and moans as he melted into Chris's touch. His hands running down the sides of the wet body until gently running them over the others ass, making them shiver.

He let out a gasp feeling himself grow harder, making him squeeze the shaft tightly. He bucked his hips, his hand pumping faster stopping just briefly to run his thumb over the head. He threw his head back a hiss of pleasure escaping his throat before he went back to pumping himself. He could feel his body growing hot, a tingle of desire running through him.

Thomas moaning, begging Chris not to stop as his fingers entered him. Stretching him to the limit before gripping those black locks, forcing his head down to give him a long passionate kiss. Those long slender fingers traveling up his chest, wrapping themselves in his blond hair before he aligned Thomas.

He jerked his hips up, his body squirming at the image. He gasped for breath, curling his toes. He was close to finishing just a little more.

Slowly he pushed inside the others tight heat, their muscles griping onto him and refusing to let go. The blissful look on the others face as he continued to stretch them, filling them until he was completely nestled inside the others body.

He let out a small scream, his body jerking as water spilled out of the tub. He quickly rose up, leaning against the cool surface of the wall "Mmm Thomas" He moaned silently before jerking his hips forward once more, his legs shaking as he leaned down slightly.

He began thrusting into the hot body, the moans from the other man encouraging his actions. He placed his hands on the others ass, squeezing it before landing a smack on it. Thomas's body jerking forward, his mouth hissing in pleasure as he begged Chris to repeat his actions.

He gasped his body shivering and his hair sticking to his skin. He moaned, his legs pushing against the other side of the tub "Mmm yes my pet" He whimpered, his hips moving to try and match the speed of his pumping. His cock twitched, begging for more, begging for its release. Chris let out little moans, his lungs needing air.

Chris continued to pound into the other man. Their wet bodies sliding together, letting sounds of pleasure fill the air. Thomas gripping his hair, moving his hips to match Chris's thrusts. Chris sliding his hands back up the others body, gripping their hair to expose the skin of their neck. Thomas hissing with pleasure as he slid his tongue across it, tasting the salty essence of the other. Thomas begging for release as Chris pumped him. Running his fingers over the hard cock, causing Thomas to shiver.

Chris's mouth continued to admit moans, his legs shaking causing him to readjust his position "Oh yes" He moaned, turning his head to the side. His cheeks flushed and his mouth hanging open. He continued to pump himself, reaching his hand down to cup his balls. Letting his fingers massage them as he hissed.

Thomas whined as Chris leaned him over, pulling out of him. He began teasing the others entrance, keeping them held down with one hand. He rubbed his cock against the tight ring, pushing in and out, teasing the boy who squirmed and moaned. Thomas's cock straining against the floor as he landed a few smacks to the others ass enjoying the sight of the their cheeks turning red before slamming into him. Thomas screamed in pleasure, his hands clawing at the ground as Chris pounded into him with no mercy.

He let out a scream, his hips thrusting. His body bending as precum leaked out of him. He paused briefly to rub his release around before bringing his fingers to his lips. Imagining Thomas was the one licking them before leaning down to take Chris into his mouth. He gasped, his body tensing "Thomas!" He cried, his release spraying onto his stomach. He let out a soft moan, his breathing heavy and his body shivering from after pleasure. He closed his eyes, letting his hands drop to the sides. His cock twitching and his hot release slowly dripping off him into the water below. He swallowed glancing around, what was Thomas doing now? He hoped the guards didn't punish him too harshly. After all he couldn't afford his new toy to be broken just yet. He let out a sigh, reaching down to grab the sponge as he gently washed his body. He shivered as the water ran over him, it had long since gone cold. He drained the tub before stepping out and wrapping a robe around himself. He ran his fingers through his hair, parting it to one side before staring at himself in the mirror. His face looked plain. His eyes had dark circles around them and his lips looked swollen. He growled slightly, running this Kingdom took a lot out of him. His hands balled into fists, gently chewing on his lip. He needed to see his new toy.

Tom's body felt numb, his back dripping with blood. His tears didn't stop and he felt his heart sink but he refused to be cracked. His body shook though from fear or pain he wasn't sure. His head hung low, his hair blurring his vision and stinging his eyes. He could hear the cruel laughter from the guards, that mocking laughter that sent anger through him. But he knew he was far too weak to say anything. He allowed himself to be held up by the shackles, no longer trying to pull or wiggle his way out. He closed his eyes trying to will the pain away before he heard the sound of the door opening. He opened his eyes, his tears still falling as his teeth sank into his bottom lip "My King" The guards said causing Tom to let out a small whimper. He truly didn't want Chris to see him so broken "What are you doing?!" He heard Chris snap before his footsteps come closer to him "Uhh my King we were merrily carrying out your request" One of the guards said, a scared tone in their voice. Tom felt himself shivering, unable to control a hiccup admitting from his throat "I asked you to whip him not chop him up!" He heard Chris growl before he felt fingers running down his bloody back causing him to yelp. The warm fingers grazing across his wounds burned, stung with intensity "P-Please" He whimpered feeling Chris look over him, his shackles being undone. He was caught in Chris's arms, his legs giving out from underneath. His vision fading, the pain radiating through his body. He gave another hiccup, choking slightly before coughing up blood. He heard Chris give another growl, picking his bare body up in his arms causing him to yelp in pain once more. The world around him going back. The pain burned throughout every part of his body, flowing through his bones. He leaned against Chris's shoulder, feeling light headed "M-My King we're deeply sorr-" Another growl admitted from Chris's throat, his hands tightening around Tom "Get out before I behead you!" His voice was dark...darker and unforgiving. If hell could speak it would appoint this man to be the heads spokesmen. Tom could hear the frantic footsteps of the guards running out the door "Thomas?" The other man questioned, leaning close to him. Tom couldn't find his voice, silenced by the pain he felt. He could only whimper in reply, his eyes burning as his vision grew darker "Thomas?" He heard the voice question once more as the world finally slipped from him.

Chris shook the other man, seeing their eyes closed "Thomas?" He shook the other man watching as their head fell back, that black hair no longer in his face. He frowned, too bad. He was hoping to at least have some time to play with his new toy. He sighed, pulling Thomas closer "I suppose I shall take you to get patched up" He quickly walked out the door, carrying the bloody body to the healing room. Needless to say the nurses were surprised upon seeing Thomas so bloody and broken but they didn't dare question the King "After you're finished bring him to my chambers immediately" He watched the nurses nod, glancing over at Thomas who now lay motionless on the table. Did he feel bad? Nonsense. Thomas needed to be punished and he was. He smirked, turning to walk out of the healing room. His robe flowing behind him as he made his way back to his chambers. He glanced around at the many guards passing him by, all of them saluting with chants of "My King" He ignored them of course and entered his chambers, slamming the door behind him. His room was all gold, with red curtain and a white ceiling. His bed lay in the center of the room, covered with red pillows and sheets. He untied his robe, letting it drop to the floor before entering his bathroom once more. His chest, arms and hands were all coated with Thomas's blood, making him frown. A peasant's blood smeared across his skin, how unfitting for a King. He quickly took another bath before heading back out to his chambers, climbing under his bed sheets. His hair still wet as it spread across the pillows, sticking to it with ease. He gave a groan before he pulled the blankets over him. He let a sigh escape his lips before closing his eyes. He needed to rest after such an eventful day, those damned townspeople. Well at least he got Thomas out of the whole ordeal. However he still needed to break him. He briefly wondered how much that would take, Thomas seemed rather broken when he arrived. Perhaps if he pushed him a little more...His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on his door. A deep growl admitted from his throat before as he pushed the covers up, staring massive daggers at the door "WHAT?!" His scream echoed off the walls, making the room carry sound. He heard silence from the other side of the door, causing him to become angry once more "SPEAK!" He screamed once more hearing some chatter before someone finally answered him "W-We have the boy My K-King" His anger instantly melted and a smile tugged at his lips. Oh good his toy was back "Bring him in!" He demanded as he sat up, the sheets falling off to reveal his chest.

He smiled, watching the door open and Thomas being delicately carried in. His body wrapped in bandages and a few stitches across his lip "Place him next to me now" He demanded once more watching the other man being carried to the other side of his bed "Be careful!" He scolded making them flinch slightly before Thomas was gently tucked into the bed. He smiled and gently ran his fingers through the other's now clean hair before glaring at the nurses "Well? Leave!" He shouted making them flinch once more before watching as they rushed out the door. He smiled turning his attention back to Thomas. He reached his hand out, letting his fingers glide against the smooth skin of his cheek. Chris hated to admit so but Thomas looked rather beautiful, though his eyes were still closed. He ran his fingers through the black locks, noticing it was still a little wet. Hmm...They must of bathed him. He felt a little irritated that someone else saw what was his bare and let their hands touch what was his. He let out a small sigh, cupping Thomas's cheek. Well perhaps he'll play with Thomas tomorrow, though he was more than likely fragile. He growled slightly in annoyance, he should have those guards beheaded for not following his instructions clearly. He continued to watch the other, their eyes still closed gently and their mouth slightly hanging open. Their chest rising and falling and their hands lay motionless by their sides. He raised his eyebrows, staring at those arms before he glanced around his chambers. He perched his lips turning his attention back to Thomas before getting up, walking over to his bathrobe. He carefully took the waistband off, walking around to where Thomas lay. He placed the other's arms above their head, wrapping the waistband around their wrists and tying the other end to the bed frame. He smirked looking at his work, his mind flashing images of his earlier daydreaming before he leaned down "I'll take and have you whether you want me or not" He continued to stare at Thomas, resisting the urge to pull back the covers to eye his bare form. He frowned before walking back to his side of the bed, climbing under the covers before he leaned over to look at the other man once more. He moved closer, enjoying the heat from the other's body before placing a kiss on their cheek "Whether you want me or not" He repeated in a whisper before closing his eyes, placing his hand on the other's stomach.


End file.
